Death of an Era, Birth of a Legacy
by The Jedi Princess
Summary: A story about love and loss.
1. Chapter 1

Author: The Jedi Princess

Timeframe: Begins roughly one year before the events in Episode III.

I started this story over 5 years ago. Looking over what I had posted I came to realize I was not happy with it all all. Still having the plot in the back of my mind, I decided to revamp it and repost it. This time finished. J

This is an AU story, that I hope blends well with the world that George built. It's part love story, part adventure, part tragedy. Ave Ralston is my creation, but Obi, Qui, Yoda etc. belong to George.

**CHAPTER 1**

Coruscant was a very busy place. All go, no stop. Thousand of beings all living together in what one may call-in a cautious way-harmony. It should be impossible to feel alone on such a busy planet. But one can feel alone. So alone that desperate thoughts cannot be controlled. And you feel that there is no one who can help you, nowhere you can turn. How can one be that lonely? And nobody knows.

Ave Ralston knew these feelings were causing her frustration. She knew she should absorb them, accept them, and then release them. Remembering a lesson taught years ago by her beloved Master, now dead. Master Shaili Tylus. Ave regretfully was unable to save her on Geonosis. Another feeling Shaili would have told her was not necessary.

_Search your feelings, young Padawan. Accept them, then release them. Never center on fear, guilt, or regret. For they lead to the dark side._

Regret. Ave pondered the word. _Do I have regrets? _She asked herself. She did regret not being able to stop her Master's murder and that gave her guilt, which led to her fear. The battle of Geonosis had taken many knights. She lived everyday with an aching void at the special place in her heart and mind set aside for Shaili. Even though she had been a Knight for three years when Shaili was cut down in battle, she was still her Master, her confidant, her friend.

Ave absorbed the feeling of regret, and released it into the Force. She sensed her focus returning and concentrated on finding balance.

_It was not your fault, Padawan. It was my time._

Ave's head shot up and looked around the balcony. She was still alone, but she heard the voice. She recognized it well, and for a brief moment, the void in her heart filled with warmth. As the warmth dissipated, so did her survivor's guilt. "Thank you, Master." Ave's heart told her that Shaili heard her.

The Clone Wars had been going on for close to two years. Some battles were won, some lost. Her friends were dying. The Republic, crumbling.

Ave's thoughts turned to the Separatists, led by Count Dooku. Count Dooku, had been one of the most revered of the Jedi. Master Dooku was an accomplished philosopher, orator, politician, and warrior, regarded as one of the greatest Jedi ever for his strength of character and his strength in the Force.

Yoda had once considered him one of the Temple's greatest student. Now he counted him as one of his greatest failures. By the time of the Clone Wars, Dooku had been a practitioner of the Force for nearly eight decades, and a Sith Lord for more than ten years.

Ave felt an involuntary shudder. _Was it possible for a Jedi to turn? _She questioned herself. _Of course it was. _She admonished.

Ave did not understand it. And Obi-Wan could not comprehend it. Obi-Wan could not, would not consider breaking away from the Order. He could not comprehend ever "NOT" being a Jedi. He lived it. Breathed it. It was his life and he would die upholding Jedi Honor.

But Obi-Wan was the epitome of a Jedi. At only 37 years old, he was the Jedi that the Masters at the Temple used as an example to the younglings. He was the Jedi that most younglings hoped they would grow up to be like. Ave included. She remembered having a crush on the handsome Jedi during her teen years. Most female Jedi Padawans did and still do.

But romantic relationships and external attachments were frowned upon by the Order.

_There is no emotion, there is peace. _Of course Jedi were not immune to emotions. But emotions had to be understood before inner peace could be achieved.

Besides, Ave was now 30. She no longer had time for childhood fantasies.

Still, Ave had come to form a very close friendship with Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Ave had even accompanied them on a few missions. Obi-Wan's talents were shear and undeniable. How ironic that he almost did not become a Jedi at all. Even though Ave was only a small child at the time, she remembered the whispering among the crèche on how Obi-Wan Kenobi-one of the most promising students in the Temple-was not chosen to be an apprentice.

Master Qui-Gon Jinn did come to see Obi-Wan's true potential and accepted him as his apprentice. To say that the relationship started off less then rocky would have been an untruth. They were both stubborn and willful to a fault. However, from the ashes of that shaky friendship grew a great bond. The two were as close as father and son. While that was in fact an attachment, it was an attachment with the same goal. Loyalty to the Jedi order and nothing else.

_A Jedi is a Jedi, first and foremost. For a Jedi to divide his attention between the will of the Force and the will of another is to invite disaster._

So the Code forbade marriage except in extreme circumstances and special permission. Ave never even considered marriage. She was very attractive. Tall and lithe with long flowing hair the color of fire. Her eyes were emerald green that seemed to tell the story of the universe. Men found her attractive, but Ave never noticed. Plus she knew that anyone who would understand her devotion to the Order would have to be another Jedi, so the point was moot.

Ave sensed a presence behind her, she turned from her view of the Coruscant skyline and nodded to a young human padawan. He bowed and said, "The council will now see you, Knight Ralston."

Ave entered the Council Hall. She saw her good friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi. But right now, Obi-Wan was not a friend. He was a member of the council and she was there to brief them on her mission to Shalan.

"Tell us, what you learned you will".

Shalan was a planet on the outer rim. Not as far away as Tattooine, but one still felt separated from the galaxy there.

It was not the most beautiful planet Ave had ever been to. Mostly rocky terrain. There was no ocean, and the only water was in the rivers that ran freely through the thousand of caves. It was also an amazing place. Great cities were carved into mountainsides and also ran through the caves.

Sent with a legion of Clones to investigate why the populace had become so sick and to render aid if possible. The moment she stepped foot on the planet, she felt a disturbance in the Force.

Ave had some experience in healing, and had even considered the healing arts at one time. As she examined people in the makeshift hospital she did not know what to make out of the situation. All of the victims shared the same symptoms, but there was no direct answer to why. The only clue she had was the faint strange odor she smelled when the citizens fell ill. The planet's top scientists were working on an shield generated dome, something that could place a protective ring that would hopefully protect those inside.

For days on end, Ave cared for these people, attempting to make them well. In her spare time she studied her data pad in hope that the answer would appear.

Ave tried to reassure the people that the Republic would do all they could. But to no avail. They were not listening to her. They did not believe her. There was something there preventing them from trusting her. Something dark and sinister. Something that Ave could not put her finger on.

_What am I missing, _she asked herself for the thousandth time since she landed. As a Jedi she was always taught that she must be patient and the answer would reveal itself to her. Ave was running short on patience. She could not bare to tell one more parent that their child had died. She could not bare to see one more child become an orphan.

Ave had just switched off her data pad and rubbed her eyes. She would meditate and attempt to get some sleep. Sleep had been evasive for days. However, she sensed movement above her. Leaving her room, she went to investigate. She had just left the compound when she lifted her head to the sky and saw starships slow down over the village. She squinted her eyes and wondered what they were doing.

Immediately her senses became alive with the very real danger unfolding before her. Pulling out her comlink she called to her troop commander, "Kolby, we are under attack! I repeat we are under attack!" Platoons of battle droids were dropped on the planet's surface. It only took seconds for her to see the strange green gas and smell the familiar odor. This time it was not faint, it was concentrated. Ave began to choke. "Get yourself and everyone in the area in the hospital." These people had to be protected.

"What about you, Boss?" Kolby's asked gruffly.

Choking over the gas, "Don't worry about me, and don't wait for me either! Get everyone safely into the dome! You don't have a moment to lose!"

She force jumped out of the cloud of gas enclosing her. There was no way she would make it back in time. She had to make contact with the Jedi before she succumbed to the biological weapon's gas. She only had her comlink with her, so she could only hoped there would be a Jedi within range.

"This is Jedi Knight Ave Ralston," Ave struggled to keep herself from choking. "Emergence Code 174, Please is anyone out there?"

A moment later she heard a familiar and overconfident voice, "Ave, this is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, I'm locking in on your position." His voice was loud and clear, so he had to be close.

"No!" Ave ordered, "make contact with the Council. Let them know the Separatists are behind this…its…a….biological….weapon." She felt herself losing consciousness.

"Obi-Wan would never forgive me for leaving you there. Hang tight, I will be there soon."

Ave stumbled and fell off the crevice she was on, she landed on the hard ground below her. There was no clean air, calling on the Force she held her breath. She was surprised when she heard the sound of hoofs making their way to her, but could not see a thing beyond the thick, gassy fog.

Suddenly one of the large and fast land lizards was upon her. The rider was Commander Kolby. He put out his hand and pulled her up behind him. The lizard took off as Kolby quickly put a gas mask over Ave's face.

Above them they saw a Republican cruiser, the hatch opened and she saw Anakin. The battle tank immediately began to fire on him. Using her comlink she contacted his ship, and Rex answered the transmission.

"Tell Skywalker to get out of here, it is too dangerous. He must make contact with the Council!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but Jedi Skywalker has given me strict orders to belay any command you gave."

_Why that arrogant…_Ave did not have time to finish her thought, because Anakin's ship took a dive, she knew there would be one chance to get herself and Kolby on board. The ship was about four meters above her. A jump she could easily make in another situation, even with the speed it was traveling at, but her lungs were on fire from the breathing in the deadly vapor.

Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a shadowy figure on the rocks holding two red lightsabers. Her hand went instinctively to her own weapon, but she felt Kolby's hands around her waist pushing her up in. Using her reserved strength she shot up in the air, feeling Anakin's force power connecting with hers.

She reached out and grabbed Anakin's gloved mechanical arm, he pulled her up with superhuman strength. She landed on the ship and they both instantaneously turned around to pull Kolby to safety. The three of them landed on the ship's deck with a thud. As they rose higher in the air, Ave saw Anakin had reinforcements.

Ave pulled her mask off and breathed in the clean air. In a moment she propped herself up on her elbows to reprimand Anakin. "You told Rex to ignore my orders? Are you mad? You could have gotten yourself and your troops killed!"

Anakin flashed her that cocky smile of his, "But I didn't." Ave could not help but grin, and soon the smile turned to a quiet laughter. When Anakin added, "But if it's all the same to you, I would appreciate it if you did not mention that to Obi-Wan," Ave truly laughed hard for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime.

"Your secret is safe with me, Ani," Ave said, then asked, "What were you doing out here anyway?"

"I was on a mission a couple or systems away, Obi-Wan asked me to check up on you and make sure you were safe. Not sure how he knew, but he sensed you were in danger."

Ave was taken aback by the matter of fact response. She laid back on the deck and pondered the fact that Obi-Wan Kenobi had been worried about her.

It did not take long for the reinforcements to land, and within a couple of days, the Separatists forces were driven from the planet. The dome was successful in keeping the citizens safe and the Jedi had victory in finding a cure for the bio weapon. The mission would be a success. Ave refused to leave until her permanent replacement arrived, however the small hologram of Obi-Wan ordered her to allow treatment from the medics. Jedi healers were satisfied the gas left no lasting damage. It was the dedication of Kolby that saved her, well that, and a brash young JedI Knight she was indebted to. During this time Ave pulled Anakin aside and told him what she had seen as he was rescuing her.

"Did you see who or what it was?" He asked her, rubbing her chin. She noted that Obi-Wan did the same thing when he was deep in thought.

"No," she replied contritely, "I could not see anything through the vapor."

"We better go investigate, It sounds like Ventress might have been here." They searched the planet to no avail. Ventress expected to catch them off guard. What she did not expect was Obi-Wan to order Anakin and his task force. She fled, as cowards normally do.

Ave finished her report, and waited for questions.

"Well you did," Yoda told her.

"Had you not left the compound to investigate," Mace added, "you may have not been able to react as you did. Your warning was instrumental in saving thousands of lives."

Ave bowed, "Thank you, Masters, but perhaps I should not have boarded Skywalker's ship." Obi-Wan met her eyes, she saw his concern, "Ventress was there, and I did not do anything to stop her."

"Listen to your senses you did," Yoda gently reminded her. "Time to fight it was not. Duty you fulfilled. Now rest you will."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Ave had every intention to grab dinner and take it back to the solitude of her quarters. **

**"Knight Ralston, wait." Ave turned around to see Obi-Wan Kenobi coming towards her. He was not quite running, but not exactly walking either.**

**"Master Kenobi," Ave extended her hand to shake his. But Obi-Wan caught her up in a huge embrace that practically lifted her off her feet. That surprised the Jedi Knight, for Obi-Wan Kenobi was not one to show emotion often, that is what made him instrumental in successful negotiations. Laughing, Ave returned the embrace and joked, "So is it proper for a great Jedi Master and hero of the Republic to be seen with a mere Knight?"**

**Obi-Wan turned serious for a moment, "You are anything but mere, Ave. You are a great asset to the Order." The hero paused before he added, "And a dear friend."**

**Ave smiled, "I've missed you too, Obi-Wan. It's good to be home."**

**Side by side the two Jedi walked down the quiet hallway of the Temple. "You seem distracted." It was not a question, but a statement. Obi-Wan was never one to hold back any punches.**

**"My mission to Shalan was...difficult." Ave chose her words carefully, "by the way, I never did thank you fore sending Anakin to my aid."**

**Obi-Wan waved his hand, "You would have done the same for me."**

_**Yes, she would have. **_**"How did you know?" She asked.**

**Obi-Wan deliberated for a moment and shook his head, "I don't know. I just had a feeling." They walked in silence for a spell, "you seem distressed." She did not respond, "Do you want to talk about it?"**

**Ave looked into his eyes, her voice was a broken whisper, "I'm having trouble finding balance. The dark side surrounded Shalan. I felt it." **

**Obi-Wan put an hand on each of her arms and turned her to face him. "But you were balanced. You saved many lives, you fulfilled your duty. You controlled your emotions and were patient. The Council could not ask for anything more then that." Obi-Wan stared into her eyes and felt a connection, "There is more?"**

"**I felt something when I entered the atmosphere of Coruscant. The eerie cold did not leave me until I stepped through the doors of the temple." Ave hesitated, "I…it was a darkness I have never experienced before, concealed in shadows." She bit her lip and Obi-Wan encouraged her to continue, "Obi-Wan, do you think it is possible the Sith is here? On Coruscant?"**

"**I don't think it is possible," Obi-Wan carefully, he did not want Ave to think he did not believe her, "I would think the Council, or at least Yoda would sense it too."**

**Ave exhaled, and laughed nervously, "Your right. What was I thinking?" She was embarrassed at what Obi-Wan must think of her.**

"**You must never be afraid to tell me anything, Ave," Obi-Wan gently reminded her. They were still facing one another, close, Obi-Wan's hands still on her arms. They stood there a moment staring into one another eyes. Suddenly they realized their closeness and Obi-Wan released her arms. They both took a step back, not saying a word, but not breaking eye-contact either.**

**Obi-Wan spoke first, "I was just on my way out. Care to join me at Dex's for dinner?"**

**Ave felt the Force swirling around her, "Yes," she said, "I would like that."**

**Later that evening, Ave was alone in her quarters. The apartment was small but comfortable. After all, she was only one person. With the war, there was no time to choose an apprentice. She wondered if the time would ever come for her to ever choose an apprentice of her own. Ave found herself wishing that she could feel better. And while the meal she shared with Obi-Wan took her mind off what was happening in the galaxy, the reprieve was a brief one.**

**A hot shower helped her spirits as well. She knelt for her mediations. It came to her that the only way to destroy the Sith was to get close to it. Standing up she went to her data pad and typed in Count Dooku. She needed to learn all she could about him. More then what the Temple taught. When she was ready she would request permission to infiltrate he palace on Serrano. She would worry about how she was going to talk the Council into that one later.**

**For the first night in months Ave slept well. She woke up revitalized and feeling better then she had in a long time. **_**Spending time with Obi-Wan suits me.**_** Was her giddy thinking. Then catching herself she released that emotion. She was a Jedi, she should not feel that way. Obi-Wan was a fellow Jedi and a friend, that was all. **_**Are you sure about that?**_** Ignoring the question, she decided to go to her favorite place in the galaxy.**

**A short walk later she was in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It was the most peaceful place in the temple. Possibly on all of Coruscant. Maybe the most peaceful place in the now war-torn galaxy. It was painful to know what was happening in the galaxy and even more agonizing to watch. It made Ave's heart ache. She loved the Jedi Order, loved the temple she called home. But she felt a yearning that she could not understand. A yearning she should not be feeling, but did not know how to get rid of.**

**Ave chastised herself for being self-seeking. The Sith were once again in the midst of the galaxy. But how? How could the Sith have risen again? And how could the Jedi not have recognized the danger?**

**Ave reminisced back to Master Jinn's funeral. She was still just a padawan at the time. Only 18 years old. Still with much to learn, still under her master, Master Shaili Tylus.**

**Ave remembered the whispering among Master Windu and Master Yoda.**

_**But which was killed? The master or the apprentice?**_

**Ave recalled the grieved look on Obi-Wan's face during the funeral. She silently hoped that she would never feel sorrow like that. But alas, hoping sometimes is not enough. A short two years after Ave was knighted, her much-loved master was murdered on Geonosis. Cut down by battle droids. Ave just a few feet away. Nothing compared to the agony that the young knight felt at that time. In her mind, only one person understood. Only one person could relate to Ave's pain.**

**Ave became aware of another presence in the room with him. It was Obi-Wan. It seemed that Obi-Wan was also looking for some much needed solace. Because Obi-Wan was fighting his own demons. The Sith seemed exceedingly interested in Anakin. It disturbed Obi-Wan to the highest degree. After all, Anakin was the chosen one wasn't he? The one who would bring balance to the force. But the council did not trust him. Well, except for Obi-Wan.**

**Obi-Wan trusted Anakin. Trusted him with his life. But Obi-Wan had good reason, after all, one had saved the other's life countless times. They were a team. One valiant, the other fearless, if not a little reckless. And Obi-Wan trusted Anakin. Trusted him and loved him. They were brothers. The two shared a strong bond.**

**Obi-Wan glanced over and realized he was not alone. He smiled at his friend and went to join her on the bench that she occupied. Ave slid over to give him some room. They did not converse. Both seemed focused on the running water of the main fountain in the room.**

**There seemed to be no need for words. They communicated purely by expression. They understood one another. They both fought for the same cause. Both had felt the same loss. Both had the same worries. Both were hurting, that was obvious. Both needed companionship, that was clear.**

**Ave became aware of Obi-Wan placing his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder as she held back tears. Emotions were spiraling now. Obi-Wan's and Ave's. Neither one had the power to stop. Or maybe they just did not want to.**

**Ave turned her head to face Obi-Wan. The Jedi master lifted Ave's chin and his lips met hers in an explosive kiss.**

**For that moment the two forgot the galaxy around them and got lost in that kiss.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ave was not certain who pulled away first. One moment the two were kissing as if their very lives depended on it. The next they were reluctantly breaking off the kiss. Both Jedi were short of breath.

Obi-Wan's hands were clasped on Ave's shoulders, their foreheads touching. He spoke first, "I'm sorry…this is wrong."

Ave did not care, it was forbidden yes, but it felt true. She wanted this. She needed it. "I don't care, Obi-Wan. This is the first time in months that I feel real." Clutching the front of Obi-Wan's tunic she declared, " I need you."

It took all of his Jedi resolve to reject her, "I can't deny I feel it too. But the Order…our vows."

Ave broke away, "I recognize the vows we took as well as you Obi-Wan." Her words were strong and forceful, "But I don't understand the decree that Jedi aren't allowed to love. The fact of the matter is, I don't entirely believe this is wrong. It feels too…right."

Obi-Wan did not know what to say, his emotions told him to take her back in his arms to kiss all of her fears away, his duty told him to release the passion he was feeling. The Jedi master searched for words, "But that does not change things Ave. We both have our duty. We are to be selfless…"

Ave was offended, "Don't lecture me on my duty, Obi-Wan Kenobi." It was not her intention to sound so harsh, but she could not help it. "I have spent the past two years doing my DUTY, not to mention the past 30 years of my life. I have lost so many who were close to me. If that is not self-sacrificing, then I don't know what is. " Standing up, the young knight turned to leave.

Obi-Wan called to her, "Ave, wait."

But she did not look back as she quickened her steps, she did not want him to see the tears in her eyes.

Back in the privacy of her apartment, Ave let the tears flow. How she wished Master Shaili was here with her now. She would have the answers that Ave needed. But Master Shaili was not here. And Ave was now a grown woman. She needed to come to terms with her feelings., Ave let go of those feelings and released them into the force and fell into a troubled sleep.

Waking up early, she went to the refresher. As the hot water coursed down her body, she found center. Ave knew she would never-could never-be disloyal to the Jedi order. Her obligation was to the Jedi, as was Obi-Wan's. But it seems that she had another calling. The Force was trying to tell her something. She knew in time, the answer would reveal itself to her.

She longed for the days of quiet reflection and wondered if those tranquil times were gone forever. The war would not end until the Sith was found and destroyed. But the Order was not able to concentrate on what should be their priority, since they were spread out far and wide across the galaxy fighting a war.

A raw sensation told her she was meant to discover something . She had an idea where to start looking and would need the authorization of the Council before she could place her strategy into action. Getting that approval could prove difficult, for the operation would be a dangerous one. But Ave knew of one member of the council who she could get to back her up, even if it was begrudgingly.

A few minutes later, and Ave was at the door of the apartment of Obi-Wan Kenobi. She knocked and waited. In a short moment, the door slid open to reveal Anakin Skywalker.

"Good Morning, Anakin, Is Master Kenobi in?" Ave was all business.

Anakin noticed that Ave's behavior was very serious, even for her. He chose not to comment on it, "Yes, Ave. He has just finished his morning meditations. I'll get him."

"That won't be necessary, Anakin." Obi-Wan stated from a doorway that lead to his private chamber. "What can I do for you, A…Knight Ralston?"

Ave stood straight and tall, "I need to speak to you at once. Alone."

Anakin realized that was his cue. "Don't worry about me, Master. I'll find something to entertain myself with."

Anakin was surprised that Obi-Wan barely acknowledged his reply. Even though he was not a padawan anymore, Obi-Wan still kept tabs on his whereabouts…or tried to. But it was clear that the two before him were only paying attention to each other. There seemed to be some tension in the room and Anakin wasted no time leaving. As he left, he wondered what was going on and if it had anything to do with why Obi-Wan had been on edge since the night before. But he had other things on his mind. Such as a certain politician he would soon be with.

Obi-Wan did not speak until the door slid shut behind Anakin he then turned his attention back to Ave who was standing there with her arms folded on her chest. He took a deep breath, "Ave, I'm so sorry about last night…"

With a dismissive wave of her hand, Ave declared, "That is not why I'm here Master Kenobi. I need your help."

Obi-Wan could not help but wince at the cold tone of her voice, he had hurt her the day before, "What to you need my aid for?

Ave stepped forward, "I need you to help me convince the Council to allow me to go undercover. The only way we are going to learn who is behind all of this is to get close to them." Obi-Wan did not like where she was going with this, "I can only convince the Council if I have an ally."

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard, "They won't agree easily." I won't agree easily, he said to himself. Obi-Wan did not like this at all. She was right, of course, however he did not like the thought of Ave being the one to put herself in great risk to bring about what needed to be known.

"Why, I have been undercover before. Besides, if you back me up," Ave replied, "I could have a chance. Please, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan softened a little, "Perhaps. Except I don't like the idea."

Ave tried not to show her frustration, "Why, Obi-Wan? Have you no faith in my abilities?"

"My confidence in your talents have nothing to do with this."

It was Ave's turn to soften, "Then help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope of convincing the Council that I can do this."

For the second time in three days Ave found herself in the council chamber. It was going to be difficult to convince the Council to go along with her, but the woman was unwavering. With Obi-Wan's help, she would get the permission she needed. She had to. It was imperative.

All twelve members were there. Most physically. Two as holograms. Ki-Adi Mundi and Plo Koon were both off planet at the time and had made contact just for this meeting. It was vital that Ave was articulate in her presentation to the Jedi Council. It was a one shot deal. She would not get a second chance at this.

"So feel you can discover the truth?" The question came from Yoda. His ears raised a little as he waited for her response.

"I do My Master," Ave tried to sound calm and serene, "I have mastered the art of stealth. I will be able to simply blend into my surroundings."

That was true, Ave's master insisted that she learn forms that some masters considered obsolete. Stealth being one of them. And it seemed to have paid off. Obi-Wan could not help remembering a mission years before. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, along with Ave, who was only 15 at the time, and Master Shaili were sent to Crinuz, an extremely wealthy planet in the mid-rim. The crown princess, an infant at the time, was kidnapped. The Jedi were sent to resolve the situation, return the child to her frantic parents and restore peace. Within hours of negotiations, it was obvious that the kidnappers were not going to give up with out a fight. The King forbade any violence fearing for his child's safety.

As Qui-Gon and Shaili discussed their next move, Ave snuck away from the meeting. Before either master realized the padawan was gone, it was too late. Ave had infiltrated the lair of the kidnappers, and with the Force as her only ally, the apprentice was able to get in and get out without a blaster being pulled or a lightsaber ignited. The kidnappers did not even know their security had been compromised. Finding the child gone they knew they had now no chance of collecting a ransom. The men had no choice but to flee the planet with the King's security forces giving chase.

The King and Queen were thrilled to have their infant back. The king gazed at the teenager perplexed, since she was so young. He then laughed, "Stealth," he nicknamed her, "You are always welcomed here." Standing up and spreading his arms out, he declared, "All Jedi will always be welcomed on Crinuz."

The Jedi were thrilled that the crises was over. But Master Shaili Tylus was furious with her apprentice for taking such a risk. Even though deep down inside she was very proud of her padawan and of the progress that girl made every single day. Ave was well grounded, but head-strong. If she saw the opportunity to get the job done, she took it. Without hesitation. With out concern for herself. Others always came first to Ave.

Mace Windu then spoke, "We want you to know that we are aware of your exceptional skill as a Jedi but that being said, it will be a hard and dangerous undertaking."

Nodding, Ave agreed, " I understand the risk, Master Windu, and I welcome it. I want to do this."

Yoda turned to Obi-Wan and asked, "Quiet you have been, Obi-Wan. Opinion you have?"

Obi-Wan looked at his friend before he responded. He wanted to disagree with everything. He did not want her to go, he did not think he could endure losing her. But those feelings were purely selfish. He knew she was competent. Cunning with a lightsaber. Ave was also a shrewd thinker. In short, she was a force to be reckoned with. "I think we should allow her to do this. I feel she can gather instrumental intelligence."

Several council members nodded their heads in concurrence. "If Count Dooku discovers who you are," said Ki-Adi Mundi, "he will execute you."

Again Ave knew the danger, "Masters, Count Dooku does not know me. The last time I saw him I was only nine years old. Even then he barely glanced at me. I also can turn off my force essence at will." Another art taught to Ave by her dearly loved Master.

"Then it is decided," Mace concluded. He handed Ave a data file. "Here is your new identity. Your name is Serena Minos. You're a domestic. Inside the file you will find clearance to work in Count Dooku's palace on Serenno. We are also sending a small legion of clones with you, since it will be to risky to have them land on the planet, they will orbit the world in a space cruiser. If you need them, they will be there. May the Force be with you."

In a show of respect and gratitude, Ave bowed to the Masters before her. She looked at Obi-Wan and her expression said volumes, though she only mouthed Thank you. Obi-Wan's looked at her fixedly, His expression read, Be careful.

According to the file handed to her and she saw her alias had been hired as a chambermaid for Count Dooku's palace. Jedi Intelligence confirmed that it was the palace that Dooku frequented when he needed a rest from the events of the war. Ave could only hope that the Count needed to take a break. Even if he was not there, she could still uncover clues. But, if he was there, she may even be able to find out the identity of his Master.

Ave was to travel on a public transport that would take her to Serrano. But before she departed, Master Windu and Obi-Wan took her to meet with the brigade of clones being sent to assist.

The woman was very happy to see Commander Kolby again. His helmet was under his arm as an R-5 unit popped up a hologram of the Serrano system. He pointed to a section that was out of the way, yet still close.

"That is where we will be orbiting. It's a small asteroid field. We should be able to stay undetected." Commander Kolby handed Ave a small hand held device, "If things get to hot Boss, press this. We will be there within the hour."

Ave studied the device. She pressed the small button on the side of it. When she did that, a signal went off in Commander Kolby's helmet. Nodding, she placed the apparatus into the pocket of her dress. She no longer looked like a Jedi. She was dressed in a plain tan dress that had no ornamentation. It was simple and basic. Her fiery red hair was pulled back in an unassuming style. No one would give her a second glance on the transport. The only thing she had that would give her away was her lightsaber which was safely tucked away in a hidden compartment of her dress.

Mace Windu was stern when he gave the following instructions, "You are there unprotected and by yourself. You are to gather information and transmit it back to the Temple. We are not sure if Dooku will even go to there. But if he does, you are not to try to take him on your own. If he does arrive and there is opportunity, you are to wait for Jedi reinforcements."

"Knight Ralston, you must be careful," those words came from Obi-Wan, "If you are caught, Commander Kolby and his squad may not reach you in time."

Ave knew he was worried about her. Obi-Wan and Anakin had faced Dooku not to long ago, Anakin had lost half his arm defending his fallen Master after Dooku had wounded him. If it were not for Anakin, Obi-Wan would be dead. For that Ave had a fond place for Anakin in her heart.

"That is why I cannot fail," never was Ave's resolve strong. "My determination and my dedication will remain steadfast. I promise you."

She bowed to both Council members and then stepped into an air taxi that would take her to the public transport. Obi-Wan stood watching the air taxi fly away, as Mace stepped away to answer his comlink. Obi-Wan rubbed his beard contemplatively. He could not help but to be apprehensive. He had wanted to speak to Ave about the events in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. But time-as it sometimes did-eluded him.

The girl…no, she was not a girl anymore. She was a woman. A strong and independent Jedi. One who was filled with passion and determination. Obi-Wan almost laughed to himself when he thought that perhaps he should be worried about Dooku if the two met. Obi-Wan regained his composure when he saw Mace Windu coming back to join him.

"Obi-Wan, you and Anakin have been given a new mission. We need you to go to the Outer Rim. You will investigate rumors surrounding General Grievous, who has been sighted there."

For several days Ave had been at Dooku's Palace. She searched for information, but had not yet discovered anything. She tried speaking to other servants, but that too proved to be a dead end. She was starting to worry this was yet another dead end.

Then on a quiet afternoon, information met Ave's ears that she had been waiting for since she arrived. It seemed Count Dooku would be coming home for a short visit. Ave immediately sent a coded message to the Council. It was too perfect. Dooku would not be expecting an ambush. Ave told them that the Count would be coming to the Palace with some top leaders in the Separatist movement. It was the chance they had been waiting for.

The Council agreed it was an opportunity they should not pass up. They sent a transmission to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker asking them to return to the Core immediately. Anakin was almost angry to give up the hunt for Grievous, until he found out that they would be going after Dooku. Obi-Wan had his own reservations. But they centered around the danger that he sensed Ave was going to be in. Remembering a lesson of Qui-Gon's, he did not center on his anxiety. The mission depended on him keeping his mind on the hear and now where it belonged.

The palace's servants were occupied with arranging for Dooku's return home. Ave received word that Obi-Wan and Anakin would be coming. She was to wait for them before she made any moves. Ave heeded their words. Dooku had nearly killed both Anakin and Obi-Wan, she knew she could not take him on her own. She would be patient and wait. Dooku would arrive a day or two before Obi-Wan and Anakin. Perhaps in that time, she would be able to gather more clues.

Ave was cleaning the grand hallway when Dooku arrived. He was welcomed home by a protocol droid and by Wren Solstar, his head of household. He was as arrogant and overconfident as she remembered. Dooku barely paid mind to the servants as he strode down the hallway. But he stopped feet away from Ave and regarded her for a moment.

"And who might you be?" Dooku asked.

Doing a perfect curtsy, Ave responded, "My name is Serena, My Excellency."

Dooku squinted his eyes as he studied this woman further, there was something familiar about her. Something he could not place. He then looked her over head to toe, appreciating how attractive she was. "How long have you been here, Serena?"

She immediately "turned off" her Force essence before she answered him, "Only a few days, Count Dooku."

Dooku felt a small tremor in the Force, and reached out with his mind to probe the servant. He found nothing. But he still had inhibitions about the newest member of his household staff. He turned to Wren and ordered, "Have the banquet room prepared for my guests. Then prepare rooms for them." Without another word, he walked up the stairs to his private chamber.

Later that evening Count Dooku, along with San Hill of the InterGalactic Banking Clan and Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation descended the main staircase of the palace. Ave stood off in a doorway half hidden. It seemed that the Count did not detect her presence, _that's the idea_, she wryly told herself. If Ave could continue to use her gifts of stealth and blocking, she would be able to eavesdrop on the secretive meeting.

The first half of the meeting was rather dull, just small talk as the three partook in the feast laid out for them. But soon the true nature of the meeting began to develop.

Count Dooku rose his glass, "A toast my friends, To the end of the Republic. And the rise of the true leader of the galaxy, My Master…Darth Sideous."

It was unsettling for Ave to hear those words.

"But what of the Jedi?" The question came from San Hill, "Surely they must concern you."

Taking a sip of his wine, Dooku laughed, "A mere irritation, I assure you. For My Master has a splendid plan in mind for the Jedi. Trust me my friends, it will not be long now."

Nute Gunray was the next to speak, "And what of the super weapon your Master is developing?"

Smiling, Dooku pulled out a small handheld mechanism. He pushed a button, and something that looked like a small moon came up. It took Ave a few minutes to realize that it was not a moon, but a weapon. Ave felt sick. How could this be possible? How could they had not seen it? She would have to get word to the Council of course, but first she needed to get a closer look at those plans.

She continued to watch as Count Dooku and his guests drank intoxicating drinks, one after another. "More wine", he called. One of the older servants attempted to oblige him, however, he waved her away, "No, not you. I want my newest servant, Serena."

Serena jumped at the sound of him asking for her, this could be my chance.

She entered the room and flashed the count a smile as she curtsied in front of him. He laughed and Ave poured him another glass of wine. It was obvious he was overconfident, or he would not have put himself in a vulnerable drunken stupor. She placed the bottle down on the table and was unsettled as he pulled her onto his lap, which she had not expected. One of the flaws of blocking the Force. Knowing it was better to play along, she laughed too, almost in a flirting manner.

It was not the first time she found herself in a situation such as this. Three years ago on Ryloth, Ave was in a seedy cantina, dressed in a scant outfit, extracting intelligence from a bounty hunter. Anakin was her "back up man" and watched with an amused expression. She was successful in getting the information, but Anakin did not let her live it down easily as he filled Obi-Wan in.

_So you know of course the poor guy did not have a chance in the universe. Ave sitting there close to him all alluring. He laughed. I think even you, the Superhuman Stoic Master would have given her the information she wanted. _

Dooku was visibly inebriated, it would be easy enough to diffuse any unwanted advances. Placing her arm around his shoulders and took the wine glass out of his hand, and pretended to take a sip. Feigning ignorance she picked up the small device he placed on the table , "What is this, your Excellency?" Pushing the button, it was activated. She memorized as many details as she could, before he removed it from her hand and shut it off.

"You shouldn't concern your lovely mind with such things." He took another sip of wine and turned himself back to his guests. Ave stood up, and left the great hall. She hurried to her room where she would send an encrypted message to the Jedi council. She had to get those plans in the hands of the Jedi. The Force told her if she did not, millions could die.

Hours later, it was just before dawn. Ave grabbed her survival bag and left her small room. She planned to steal the plans, leave the palace, and contact Commander Kolby. She hoped to be in hyperspace within the realm of 90 minutes. Ave was surprised when the Council agreed to her strategy to steal the plans. But the underlying tone in the coded message was clear…_ONLY, if there is no immediate danger. ONLY, if you can make a clean escape._

Ave did not have time to take the many steps that lead to the upstairs living quarters, so she did a graceful jump. Guided by the Force, she landed soundlessly on a second floor balcony. Keeping the Force drawn around her, yet still "blocked" to outsiders, she quietly made her way down the hall. She knew where Count Dooku's room was. She was not surprised when she saw two battle droids standing guard outside the main door to the private suite of rooms. Placing her hand to her heart, she willed it to stop racing. This would be anything but easy.

Ave knew the orders of the council, she chose to remain still and calm. She would be patient and wait. Slipping into a small storage room, she waited for the sun to rise, when Count Dooku would wake for the day and hopefully leave his room.

No more then thirty minutes later, the possibility Ave had been hoping for happened. Count Dooku was going downstairs, no doubt for his breakfast. He was not dressed, he had on a sleep tunic and pants and was covered by a richly woven robe. Ave could only hope that he left the plans inside his room. Silent as a soft breeze, she entered what was the sitting room of the suite. There on the table was the small holographic reader. That disturbed Ave, it was almost like it was waiting for her. Ave could had kicked herself for being that stupid, she had walked right into a trap!

But knowing it was too late to turn back now, she grabbed the reader that held the plans. Alarms went off and Ave pulled out her waiting lightsaber and ignited it. The bright azure color was a comforting sight. Battle droids raced in, Ave deflected their bolts as she backed to the large floor to ceiling windows. Then Ave heard the familiar rumble of destroyer droids. She knew it would be a standoff and precious time would be wasted. Her mission hinged on her escaping with the blueprints. Downing the last battle droid, she took a running start and dove out the windows, shattering glass everywhere. A spit second later, the destroyers raced in and began shooting the spot where Ave stood a mere moment before.

Once again, calling on the Force, Ave landed easily on the ground. She hit the ground running all the while using her lightsaber to protect herself from the seemingly endless battle droids. Looking up at where she had just jumped from, she saw Count Dooku standing there, arms folded over his chest. He was staring at her.

From his perch, Dooku took in the figure of the woman that was fighting off droids. She had seemed vaguely familiar. But now it came back to him. He recognized the lightsaber first. A rare azure blue color, those gems were hard to find. A Jedi who was able to find the crystals for a blade of that color was special indeed. He had first seen that shade during the battle of Geonosis.

He noticed it when a great deal of the Jedi had fallen and there were only a handful of survivors. That blade was arched high, as its owner stood in a defensive stance over a fallen Jedi Master, obviously dead. He then remembered her face. A face so full of determination. It was the same person. She had that same look of purpose, the same strength of mind.

Regarding her more, Dooku remembered that Obi-Wan Kenobi stood a few feet in front of the Jedi woman, as if he was going to safeguard her. He almost laughed as the obvious came pouring out. Memories from his years as a Jedi came forward. He suddenly remembered a young child whose eyes shone whenever Padawan Kenobi was around.

Then pointing to where Ave stood, cutting down another battle droid, he ordered to someone who was out of sight, "Kill her."

The new foe made her presence known. The female Rattataki acolyte jumped down the same way Ave did, and ignited her two red blades.

Oh, this is not good. Ave wryly thought as she cut down another two droids. She needed to get off the grounds and fast. Ave rose her own blade, and parried Ventress' attacks, all the way backing up, leading Ventress away from the palace towards the walls of the compound.

Impressed with Ave's skill she said, "You would make a fine Dark Jedi. The Dark Side could show you many things."

Sidestepping another attack, Ave responded, "Never! I will never join you!"

"You are just like General Kenobi," Ventress hissed, "Well my dear Knight, you will get your wish and die a martyr's death. Then I will return my plans to my master and the Order will fall!"

Ave went on the offensive, and almost knocked Ventress off her feet. Their blades crossed neither yielding their faces inches from one another "I don't think so."

Remembering the caverns and mountains that were just north of Dooku's estate. They would provide a perfect place to go into hiding. The trick would be getting there.

Calling on the force, she raised her hand and Ventress propelled away from her. The woman vaulted over a high stone wall, she landed on the other side and ran right into Dooku. She stumbled a few steps backwards, but then gained her footing again. Purpose was shining in her eyes as she faced the greatest antagonist of the Republic.

The two stood there, staring one another down. Ave, with her lightsaber in hand, but the blade was not ignited. Dooku was empty handed. He decided to try another way of breaking her concentration. "So how is it that you, a pious and righteous Jedi, would infiltrate my private home?"

Head held high, Ave met his gaze fearlessly, she knew she had little to lose here, and if she could cause the correct distraction, then perhaps she would be able to escape. Getting those plans in the hands of the Jedi Council was paramount. "I've been doing my duty and serving the Jedi Order, the Order that you abandoned!" She silently slipped her hand into her pocket and activated the mechanism that Commander Kolby had given her.

Dooku scoffed at those words, "Your duty? How is it that one serves a failing Order and a crumbling Republic?"

"If the Republic is crumbling, it is from your actions. The Republic is strong. It will survive!" Ave knew that the words came out stronger then what her heart felt. But she buried that deep within her. She would not let Dooku see her doubts. "And when it does, you will pay for your misdeeds!"

He laughed at her words. She was fearless, and that was undeniable. Some men would find that vim and vigor appealing. He then smirked; he suddenly knew how to rupture the center that Ave was struggling to keep. "I'm sure, Young Jedi. But, you still have not answered my question. What makes you so devoted? What does the Jedi Order have that it keeps your dedication?" He paused in mock thought, "Perhaps it is your loyalty to another knight? Perhaps your devotion is towards Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"My allegiance is to the entire Order, not just a select person. I will continue doing what is right and what is becoming of a Jedi." This was not going the way Ave would have hoped.

"Becoming of a Jedi?" Dooku was incredulous, "Is theft BECOMING? You have something that belongs to my Master, Dear Knight. I intend to take it back."

Ave's heart dropped. Of course she knew that Dooku was commanded by someone much stronger then him. But hearing the word Master out of his mouth breathed over her like fire. Then in one fluid motion, Dooku had a lightsaber in his hand. Ave scarcely had time to deflect the red blade that flew towards her at astounding momentum.

For his age, Dooku was still well conditioned. His strength was startling to the equally well conditioned woman he now battled. Dooku was trained in Makashi. But once again Ave was able to say silent thanks to her Master who instilled in her the importance of several types of lightsaber training. That was Shaili's way of instructing. Teaching and combining the old with the new. It had saved Ave many times since the start of the Clone Wars.

Ave delivered her own strike to the Count. He was able to sidestep it easily. It was apparent that he was enjoying the encounter. "Your Master must have been very proud of you."

Ave did not bother to answer. It would just waste energy, energy that she could ill afford to waste. This was a battle that she could not win. But winning was not her strategy. She just needed to get the upper hand for just a moment, and then she could make her escape.

Ave somersaulted above the Count's head and landed on the other side. He countered with a swift kick to her wrist. Ave screamed in pain as her lightsaber went soaring. It landed several feet away. She grabbed her wrist, and a rapid scan of the joint showed it was not broken. She breathed a sigh of relief, but was annoyed at herself for losing concentration.

Dooku laughed. It was unlike any laugh that Ave had ever heard. It was a laugh that was pure wickedness. It sent shivers up her spine. "As you can see, I am far more powerful then any of the Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi and that sorry excuse for an apprentice tried to stop me, and failed." He put his own lightsaber away and gazed at her with a solemn look. "You have fought boldly, but now…you will…die."

Dooku raised his hands, and blue-white lightening flew from his fingertips. It would be all too simple, child's play even. But what Dooku did not expect is for Ave to be able to call her lightsaber back to her in time. She was deflected the force lightning, but barely. She sent the lightening back at its creator. Because Count Dooku was not expecting her to counter the attack, he was caught off guard and shocked by the very lightning that he summoned to destroy her. He flew back and landed against the stone wall. Dazed, he sunk to the ground.

Ave did not waste any more time. There would be time for reflection later. But in her heart, she knew she knew she was not alone. Someone had helped her. For what had to be the hundredth time since the start of this mission, Ave thanked her departed Master.

Ave broke into a 'force assisted' run. It would be only a matter of time until Dooku recovered and came after her. If she met him again, she knew he would not be alone. It would be even more difficult to survive against two. She bested him once. She knew she could not do it a second time. All around her were the sounds of battle droids searching for her. The Jedi looked up towards the sky. There was still no sign of Commander Kolby and his troopers.

Finally, she came to a series of caverns. Here she hoped to hide until Kolby arrived. Feeling fairly safe, Ave pulled out the miniature holo projector. Turning it on, she took a closer look at the plans.

It was a space station. It was unlike any that Ave had ever seen, or any Jedi for that matter. A space station that large did not exist. But obviously someone was planning on changing that. To say it was disturbing would be an understatement.

Suddenly terrible visions came to her mind. They were visions of whole worlds being destroyed by the super weapons powerful laser. Ave was swirling in a sea filled with darkness, deceit, and hate. She was losing focus. Shaking her head, the woman struggled to gain her calm center again. She could not afford to loose concentration. But something told her it was two late. Abruptly, she realized she was not alone.

A scream froze in her throat. Standing a few meters away from her was a being made up of flesh and metal together. General Grievous was a perfect killing machine, especially since he was so often fortified with the presence of Bodyguard Droids. Beside him stood Ventress.

This would be a battle she could not win. Nor did she think she would escape. But what was he doing here to begin with? Obi-Wan and Anakin were searching for him way out in the outer rim. What was he doing in the interior? What was he doing so close to Coruscant? That was especially unsettling.

A hacking cough escaped Grievous, "Ah, another Jedi Knight to fall prey to me. Your lightsaber will be perfect to add to my collection." Ave's eyes opened wide as he pulled back his cloak and she saw several lightsabers hanging there.

"Get the plans! So I may return them to our Master." Ventress commanded.

_She does not want to fight me again._ If the situation was not so dire she would have laughed.

Six Bodyguard Droids proceeded towards her. Wielding their electrostaffs fearlessly, they slowly surrounded the isolated Knight. Their deadly staffs were resistant to lightsabers. This was how General Grievous favored doing battle, his bodyguards doing the dirty work for him. Something then surged within Ave and she reached out to the living force and all things surrounding her. With a great leap that surprised even Grievous and Ventress, Ave used her lightsaber to swipe it through a mighty tree. Within seconds the tree was falling towards the bodyguard droids. When it landed, it caught four of the six underneath its solid trunk.

Well that evens out the odds a little better. Ave thought, but she still knew it would not be enough. Her success in taking out the bodyguard droids infuriated Grievous.

Grievous took a step towards her, "So, some Jedi actually do have brains." Then he pulled out four lightsabers, one held in each of his mechanical hands. Two green, two blue. Ave had little choice but to pull out her own weapon.

Fear choked every part of Ave. Using all the resolve she had, Ave tried to accept it and let it go. But that was proving to be a difficult task. She was uncertain on whom to go for first. But the sound of a troop transport made her decision for her. She quickly looked up and saw Kolby in a starfighter and his troops on the transport. Ave jumped towards Grievous as ten clone troopers jumped off the ship and advanced towards the bodyguard droids. Ten more remained on the ship to offer backup by blasting battle droids that had by this time arrived.

All Ave wanted to do was back Grievous up a bit, so she could vault to the ship, but alas the best laid plans don't always work. Grievous kicked Ave in the jaw and before she had a chance to recover, he plunged the green lightsaber into the right shoulder. The searing pain was unbelievable. Ave went flying backwards landing hard on her back. Her head hit a rock and blood began to pour out of the deep gash. She was in to much shock to even scream.

The Jedi was momentarily aware of the miniature holo projector falling out of her pocket. For a split second Ave realized that she would not be the one to bring the plans to the Republic. That task would belong to someone else. Grievous stood over her and went to finish her off. Ave closed her eyes and accepted her end.

All of a sudden, Ave heard a scuffle. She opened her eyes and saw four clone troopers running directly into Grievous. He was pushed backwards and away from the injured woman. Commander Kolby was then scooping her into his arms and rushing towards the transport. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ventress reclaiming the plans. When he was just meters away, the transport was destroyed by a grenade. Taking the deep breath, the clone ran to the starfighter. He opened the hatch and placed Ave in as gently as he could.

"No, Kolby. Please no." Ave pleaded, "You will die."

The commander showed not emotion, "Then at least I will have kept my word to General Kenobi." He slammed the cockpit shut and shouted at the astro droid, "R-6, GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

The engines screamed to life and within seconds the starfighter was in the air. Ave's cries of despair were not heard by anyone, except a loyal astro droid.

Ave screamed and cried until she was hoarse. Her energy was spent. She knew that the wound in her head while gushing blood, was not life threatening. But her right shoulder, that was another story entirely. She could not move her arm at all and the shooting pain was excruciating. How her ship managed to make it out of Serrano's atmosphere without being destroyed was a miracle. Ave closed her eyes and said a silent prayer for the clones who had given their lives freely so she might live.

Coruscant was not far, but Ave was seriously injured. The R-6 would be able to pilot the ship, but she still needed help. Using her good arm, she switched on the com unit, "This is Jedi Knight Ave Ralston calling out emergency code 113." Her voice faltered when a shooting pain shot from her shoulder down to her toes, but she took the pain, accepted it, and let it go, "Repeat, this is Jedi…Knight…Ave…Ralston…"

Ave finally heard a crackle, "This is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Ave, where are you? What happened?" Anakin knew what code 113 was. It stood for Jedi mortally injured. Jedi Knight requests immediate assistance.

Ave breathed a sigh of relief. If Anakin answered her call, then Obi-Wan were nearby as well. "Anakin, my troops, their…gone. My mission…failed. General Grievous is on Serrano…"

Anakin's head shot up, why would Grievous be so close to Coruscant? There he and Obi-Wan were, searching every inch of the Outer Rim and Grievous was in the Core. It made Anakin angry that the Separatists and the mysterious Sith took delight in sending the entire Order on wild chases that lead to dead ends. Anakin was aware of his former teacher at his shoulder and heard the sharp intake of breath Obi-Wan took when he saw the small hologram of Ave who was obviously injured and in pain, her beautiful face marred with bruises and blood.

He took over the communications, "Ave, don't worry. You will be all right, I promise."

Hearing his voice was more then Ave could take, "Obi-Wan…I failed."

He tried to soothe her, "Don't think about that now, Ave. You need to save your energy."

She shook her head, now oblivious to the blood and the throbbing, "You don't understand. I dropped the plans. I dropped them."

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at one another perplexed. _What plans_? It was obvious that whatever it was, it clearly had her distraught. But if she was going to survive, she had to calm down and go into a healing trance. He used his most stern voice, "Knight, you are injured and you are not helping yourself any. I command you to go into a trance at once. That is a direct order from a member of the High Council, Knight Ralston."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan surprised. Obi-Wan never used his seat on the Council for orders. Nor had he ever spoken to Ave in such a demanding way. But it seemed to have worked, because she stopped fighting to stay conscience. In a few moments she was in a deep state of meditation. Obi-Wan hoped it would be enough. Their mission another dead end, he and Anakin were on their way back to Coruscant, with any luck he would be there to meet her as her ship landed.

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he looked worried. What if Ave died? Could he endure it? He had lost so many friends in his lifetime as well as he dearly loved Master. Would he be able to go on if Ave left him too? But being who he was, Obi-Wan shoved those feelings aside, "Anakin, contact the council. Tell them to have a medical capsule ready for Ave. Tell them what we have learned."

Masters Yoda and Windu listened carefully to Anakin's account of the events unfolding. After a few moments of silence, Obi-Wan asked, "Masters, what are these plans that she was speaking about?"

Mace Windu answered, "Apparently during her stay undercover, Ave discovered that Dooku and his Master were planning on building a super weapon."

"A super weapon?" Anakin asked, "What kind of weapon?"

"Have time to tell us she did not," Yoda responded, "Wait for her to tell us, we must."

Obi-Wan nodded, "We will be there shortly."

"What?" Anakin argued, "What about Dooku and Grievous. We know where they are. We can stop them NOW!"

Anakin saw the holo of Mace Windu shaking his head, "No Young Skywalker, now is not the time. The security at Serenno will have been fortified by now. There will be no ships getting in or out. "

Anakin looked heated, but he bit his tongue. He knew that Mace was correct. He begrudgingly nodded his head.

"In severe danger, Ave will be." Master Yoda said. "Protect her we must. Only witness she is."


End file.
